Skulls & Bones
by kkristiin
Summary: After the Urado case, Mai wonders why her unrequited love is so unrequited and why he believes she is in love with his twin. Naru grieves for his confused and, in his mind, unrequited love for her, though he doesn't dare to admit what he feels. Case after case, he slowly begins to admit what he feels. But will they finally let themselves let their pride go?
1. Case One: Soul Eater Part 1

_"It's not what it seems, Mai," Gene told her._

_Mai watched the twin carefully, taking note of the desperation in his voice. He advised her to more careful than usual, adding she needed to watch over _her. _The brunette watched him as he led her down a black path. At the end, they came to a brown door with a gold knob. Behind it was a room that looked to be that of a teen's - a boy's to be more specific. Gene put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going in any further._

_He shook his head at her._

_"What is it, Gene? Is something bad going to happen here?"_

_"Not here," he shook his head again. "Listen to me, Mai. No matter how crazy you'll think you're going, don't rule anything out. Do you understand?" Hesitantly, she nodded. "Good. Wake up before it comes. Wake up..._

* * *

The office was quiet without the rest of the gang chattering about nonsense. Usually, they were all gathered on the couch, even laughing without a reason. Now that Ayako took more shifts at the hospital and Takigawa was getting back to work at the temple, Mai rarely got to see everyone. Well, the more cases Naru takes, the more time she could regain. But with all that's happened during the Urado case, not many cases are as appealing to Naru as they would have been. He was more careful about the cases he took. Although his ego hasn't faltered, he knew when he was able to handle a case or not. And when one was worth his time or a complete waste of money.

Things needed to start looking up, the way Mai thought. She needed to have another case. After the things she saw in Urado's blood sanctuary, as she thought it, she needed to help people get rid of the evils in their home - or hearts. The events of their last case would make a person want to completely give up on ghost hunting. And at first, she did. But then she realized that if Shibuya Psychic Research didn't help to cleanse things, people could get hurt.

Or worse, die.

Of course, Naru claimed things were more important than dreading the worst. As usual, he was right. Mai couldn't sit around all day in the office and let herself be troubled by the thoughts of death. She had to make her narcissistic boss tea. Stupid, arrogant, jerk, she mentally cursed him while the tea kettle whistled a high pitch.

"Here's your tea," she sat the teacup on the corner of his desk. She noticed there was a lot of paperwork scattered atop it. "What's all this?"

"Paper, obviously," he stated. "Do you need your eyes checked? Our insurance won't cover it."

Flushing in an angry blush, she bit her tongue. "No, I mean what are you researching?"

"We have a new case. There's been a few incidents in a place not too far from here. It's been all over the news and police are trying to cover it."

"Wait, if it's a case for police, why are we taking it?"

He sighed, annoyed. His hand held down the papers, telling Mai to close the window while in the midst of containing his annoyance to a minimum. "Because the clients called. They believe it's a lot more than just a murderer on the loose. From what they tell me, I also believe it's more to it than that. To put it simply, it sounds like a type of demon. So, I'll need you to call everyone and tell them to be ready first thing in the morning to go to the Edogawa district."

* * *

"Mai, help Lin with the equipment," Naru demanded the moment they exited the vehicle.

The place was nice. The house was a little more than they expected.

It was a two-story house with a large driveway, big enough for two or three cars. It was the large yard they hadn't been paying attention to until the others set foot out their car.

A woman with dull brown hair and blue eyes stepped out the house to greet them. She was obviously Asian, her petite frame and shiny hair gave it away. However, her eyes weren't as small, in fact, if it weren't for the almond shape, she wouldn't appear that much Japanese.

A little girl with the same brown hair and eyes stepped out, hiding behind her mother's dress. Normally, a lot of children would be outside playing, Mai thought quietly. She looked around past the house's garden walls. It was quiet in a eerie fashion. At her side, Masako stood with a kimono sleeve hiding her pursed mouth. There wasn't anything for her to feel at all. No evil, no hideous aura emitting the house either.

It felt normal, oddly enough.

"You must all be with Shibuya Psychic Research," the woman smiled. Despite the friendly gensture, her eyes appeared exhausted. The bags underneath didn't help her appearance in the slightest either. "I'm Hayami Nao. This is my daughter Sachiko."

Naru shook her hand with a business-like stature. "Shibuya Kazuya. These are my assistants, Lin and Mai. Would you show us to base so that we can setup and start our work?"

"Of course," she lead them into the house with Sachiko following close behind.

Inside the house, things felt homey. There was already blankets sitting on a couch in an upstairs work space. Two chairs sat across the sofa. There was also a table by the sofa, another against a wall, a chair pulled up to it. The walls were a light grey that made Mei feel a little intrigued. It was a pretty grey that almost came to a silver...She shook her head to get back on track.

Lin sat up his laptop, hooking up a desk-jet printer. The monitors sat on either side of them until he put the printer atop one.

"We're going to leave you to your business now, Shibuya-san," Nao guided her daughter out the room by her shoulder.

"Oh, Hayami-san," Naru called out to her. "My crew will be setting up cameras and such around the house. Don't be alarmed if you run into one."

"Thank you for letting me know," she shut the door quietly.

To Ayako and Takigawa, he said, "I want you two to start setting cameras up downstairs then work your way up. John and Mai, you'll start up here to take temperatures of rooms then work your way downstairs."

Mai blinked at Masako, who sat on the couch smugly staring back at her. "W-What about Masako? Doesn't she have to do anything?"

"She's a medium. What can she do but give sight on spirits? She'll do that while she's up here. Get to work," Naru barked.

Grumbling about the pretty ones always getting away with things, Mai stomped off.

John carried the clipboard and thermometer, hurrying after her.

Mai never did understand why Masako was always able to get away with not doing anything on a case. All she ever did was claim to feel a spirit then act week and fall onto Naru. That always was such an obviously fake act. How the almighty Naru was never smart enough to realize it, she'd never know. Perhaps he enjoyed having someone as attractive as her always fawning over him. Teh, she breathed.

John asked if she was alright, earning a tired "yeah." She apologized for running off and leaving him to carry everything. It was never easy ignoring him, the priest sympathized. She offered to record the temperatures since he had to put up with her rudeness a few seconds ago. Even when she was angry, she managed to apologize, he thought with a chuckle.

They had all but two rooms finished upstairs: the base and a single bedroom. They were going to open the door when Sachiko appeared around the corner, her footsteps catching their attention.

They looked over their shoulders.

"You're Sachicho, right," John asked.

Mai seemed happy. "We'll just go in then come right back out."

Her eyes gave off a sad and scared expression. One that said she knew something.

A pigtail fell over her shoulder as she tilted her head in thought. Feet were scurrying up the stairs. She whispered that it was her onii-chan coming home. Mai saw a boy with shaggy black hair and the same blue eyes as Sachiko and Nao's. He was tall, almost taller than Naru, but of course, he had nothing on Lin's height. He looked from his little sister to Mai and John then back at the pigtails.

"Who are they? And why are they about to go in my room?"

"Who are you," Mai asked. She blushed, realizing how rude it sounded.

"I'm Kentaro," he said with understanding now. "I get it. You're the ones that Kaa-san called? Why do rooms get their temperature taken though?"

John shook his hand, introducing himself and Mai. He then said, "It's to gather information. Usually, a room will be colder than average temperature if a little paranormal activity is near or taking place in it. We want to make sure to get all rooms, like usual."

"And the arguing weird-o's downstairs setting up cameras?"

Mai laughed. "That's Ayako and Bou-san. They fight like that normally. They're setting up cameras to catch anything we may not see during the night or something."

"Oh," he said again. "Well, if you need to, go ahead and take its temperature. Doubt anything'll show up, but it's worth taking, I suppose. I'll be downstairs, if you need me. Oh, yeah. Sachiko, Kaa-san needed you downstairs for a second."

With that, they both descended down the stairs. Odd, John thought as he opened the bedroom door finally. Mai's eyes widened as she stepped into the room.

I-It was just like the one that Gene showed her the other night. Its walls were the same color, the bed's covers in place. The only thing that was missing was the trunk at the end of the bed. The room was simple, but the feeling she got made her tell John it gave her a weird vibe.

"I have a weird vibe just being in this house," Ayako said from the doorway, causing the priest and assistant to jump. "Reporters are even staying away from here now." They gave her a weird look. "What, you guys haven't watched the news? There's a murderer in this neighborhood and people are pointing fingers at this house. Didn't Naru tell you, Mai? John? Heh, doesn't surprise me. He always thinks he can handle something, doesn't he? A baby-sitter and two guys were killed. Gruesome murders too - a kidney removed and a liver...one boy was skinned - alive."

Mai gasped, a hand over her mouth. "What?! And Naru let us come here?! Without telling us anything?!"

"You know he has good reason," Takigawa appeared by Ayako. "If he told us, I sure wouldn't have come."

"But why _are_ we here?" John asked. "If this is something so sick, we should let the police handle this."

"I'm sure not asking him why," Takigawa shrugged. "That guy's glare is almost lethal."

By the time they finished their given tasks, it was three hours past lunch time. The moment they entered base, Naru instructed Masako to walk with John and interview the mother. He needed more details about their investigation; Lin was steady researching what he could get from the online media.

_Disgusting_, he read graphic details on the screen. He scribbled notes, even copying and pasting things into the electronic memo-pad.

While she sat not doing much of anything, Mai couldn't help but let her mind wonder to _that_ night. Seemed like just last night that she confessed to her boss. And of course, as she expected, he broke her heart.

Like she'd really be in love with his twin, she thought.

She should have never told him that she knew he had a twin. That he was English. Or that he wasn't even really Shibuya Kazuya. Why did she even feel that he had a right to know what in **HER** heart? It would have been better if she'd kept quiet, kept it a secret from him. Not only did he break her heart, but he made her feel foolish for even thinking he would have a heart to bite back any type of sarcastic remarks.

How could someone as smart as him be as stupid as to believe she only thought of him as a substitute for his murdered twin?

He could have at least answered that question.

"Instead of spacing out, make yourself useful and make me some tea," Naru broke into her thoughts. Flinching, she hadn't realized she'd been spacing out again. "Really, as much as you space out, you're beginning to portray yourself as a real airhead."

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it! One of these days, I'm not going to do as you command, like a dog!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Lin turned his chair around to give him that infamous look.

Sighing, the narcissist wondered when she'd start to think rationally. If she'd remember not to go off on her own when he tells her not to, she wouldn't be injured as much on cases. Though, he did suppose he caused her to run off half the time. With an unknown suspect running around the neighborhood, stealing organs, one would think she'd be smart enough not to give it an opportunity to kill her.

Like sleeping at the foot of the second story's stairs...

He saw the brunette curled up, sleeping already. He tapped her leg with his foot, making sure she was alright (alive). When she mumbled in her sleep and turned on her side, he saw her tear stained cheeks. Instantly and regrettably, he felt guilty. Why did this girl always make him feel bad for being himself?

Picking her up, he made sure not to wake her. He laid her on the couch at base with Lin's eyes watching from the back of his head. It was almost like he knew everything that was going on.

Damn Shiki, the teen cursed.

They were always telling him what Naru was up to, even when he told them to "sod off."


	2. Case One: Soul Eater Part 2

_Gene appeared in front of her again wearing a grave smile. Usually, he was a happy guy. Well, as happy as a guy can get when he's dead..._

_He took her hand after she gave him a hug, telling him to give his brother manners. He chuckled telling her that was impossible. While she pouted, they walked down a deserted street._

She asked him if it was the Hayamis' neighborhood. Only telling her that it was possible, he asked if she'd seen anything out of the ordinary yet. She thought for a second with her index finger tapping her chin. In answer, she explained how familiar Kentaro's room was. That it almost seemed like she was going find something crazy any second.

_They stepped near a house next door to the Hayami home. They listened while a woman scolded her son to stay away from Sachiko-chan. She was nothing but trouble. Houses further down, a man told his teenaged son not to ever talk or look in Kentaro's direction again. He was a danger to society. He and his friends, he said._

_The figures altered to furniture. A figure lied on his stomach, over a body. Its clothes were covered in crimson red._

_In a deep and dark voice, he warned someone unseen, "You weren't suppose to see me; you weren't suppose to be here. You see nothing, do you hear me now? If you tell, I'll eat your soul."_

* * *

Groaning, she fluttered her eyes open. Hovering over her was a beautiful pair of sapphire eyes. Flushing almost immediately, it didn't take much to realize who was the owner of them. Naru sat back, telling her it was about time she returned to them. "You've been out for quite some time. Have a nice nap at the stair's end?"

"What," she asked groggily. "Ugh, my head hurts..."

"It should, you were pushed at the top the stairs and landed with a good knock. I admit to thinking you'd fallen asleep on the job - again."

"Pushed? But there wasn't anyone behind me. At least, I don't think there was."

Lin rewound the tape while calling her over to his desk. The three of them watched as she appeared at the top of the stairs, her own hand guiding her down the stairs against the railing. Suddenly, she bristled. Her footing didn't seem to be off, even as she suddenly went forward. Almost as if she was pushed. She asked what could have done it, and of course Naru answered - sarcastically.

"Whatever it is," Lin said, "it doesn't like their being in the house, already."

"Well, now that's you're awake, make some tea," Naru said. "Takigawa will go with you," he said as the monk entered.

"Eh? Sure."

The monk threw an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Let's go, Mai-chan!"

Down the hallway, the stairs, around two corners, and into the kitchen they went. Mai hoped that none of the family would mind if she made tea. What Naru wants, he usually gets. _Like a spoiled brat_, she thought. Guess being rich and pampered back in England did things like that to a person.

Her family was never around much except for her mom. When she died too, Mai was left all alone, an orphan. They were from two different worlds. She could understand why and how they tended to anger each other. Neither knew how to treat the other.

"That's it," she cried out with a swelling pride.

"What's it?"

Blushing, she looked up at the monk giving her a curious look. "N-Nothing," she laughed nervously. "I hadn't meant to say that out loud...I do that a lot, huh?"

"No, no," he smirked down at her. "Tell Bou-san what's on your mind," he set an arm atop her head, leaning down to aggrivate her.

Glaring at him, she pushed his arm away just in time. The tea kettle whistled a merry tune to let her know the water was finished. It now inside the teapot, she gathered enough teacups and set them on a tray. Back at base, she set a cup on Naru's table. The young man looked up from the monitor when he noticed she still hadn't left.

"Haven't I told you it's impolite to look over shoulders?"

"Yes," she stated. "I'm just waiting for a 'thank you.'"

"Guess you better get a chair. Your feet will start to hurt soon."

Growling an angered noise, she stomped to the couch. "So nice of you to care," she muttered sarcastically. "Jerk."

"Learn more vocabulary, Mai."

"Learn some manners."

"I have manners. It's just a matter of who I like to use them with." He sipped his tea, biting his tongue when it burned. He blinked harshly towards the monitors so she wouldn't see him at an embarrassing moment. Though she's in love with his brother, he didn't need her seeing he actually had stupid moments, like her.

_Stupid Gene_, he mentally cursed the man. How did things end up this way? He wasn't even suppose to fall in - No! He wasn't!

Not yet, at least.

He wouldn't allow himself to feel this way any further. He promised himself and owed himself that much. Lately, all he's been doing is making poor choices. Usually, they always involved that girl.

Ayako examined her nails. She saw a hangnail and groaned while clipping it off. "So," she filed another down, "what do we have to go on so far, Naru-chan?"

"From what we can gather from the media, three murders have already occured in the neighborhood. One was a baby-sitter. She was the first to die. When they found her, they said she was missing a heart. It had been carved right out of her." Everyone seemed to pale at the fact. Mai sat down to keep from falling to the ground. "The second and third murder was a pair of twin boys - Akemi and Akeno. They were found in the back, outside. One was skinned alive while the other's kindey was taken."

Takigawa grimaced. "I know it's a lousy question right now, but why only one kidney?"

Ayako informed, "You really only need one kidney to live. It was probably the loss of blood that killed him. That and the state of shock he probably went into."

"So we're definitely not looking at a ghost?"

Mai looked to Naru, "Could it be a demon?"

"What else could it be if not a ghost?" He earned a glare, which only caused him to fight a smirk. "Of course we can't rule anything just yet. From now on, I don't want any of you going anywhere alone," he sent a look in Mai's direction. "Takigawa, what did you learn from Hayashi-san?"

"Basically everything you just said," he said. "There's just one thing the media doesn't know...Sachiko-chan was there when the baby-sitter was killed. She was there when Akemi and Akeno was killed too."

Mai's eyes widened. "I...had a dream too. Everyone was scared of this house. The parents didn't want their children playing with Sachiko-chan and one didn't even want their son to be friends with Kentaro-san anymore. They seemed scared. They even said Sachiko-chan was dangerous to everyone."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier," Naru demanded.

She said hotly, "Because you were too busy calling me stupid!"

"If you didn't do things like this, I wouldn't have to point out how dumb you are."

"That's it! You - You! Gene's right! You'll never grow up or get _any_ manners! Stupid, narcissistic scientist!"

Actually taken aback, Lin eyes widened just the slightest. He watched as the girl ran out of the room again. Sighing, Naru motioned for Ayako to go after her. Unfortunately, the woman didn't move. She was too shocked by what was on the side wall.

Masako gasped into her kimono sleeve, backing into John.

Lin stood, putting an arm out to Naru, keeping him back from investigating the carvings.

On the wall, they read 'She won't speak again...'

Eyes wide, Naru took off in a sprint after Mai.

Lin, as usual, ran after him. Everyone followed suit as they heard Naru calling after her, telling her not to touch anything. There was no telling where this thing was nor how it could hurt her. He called out to her again, and she finally responded.

She came from the kitchen with Sachiko holding her hand.

They stopped when they saw her. Naru glared, "I told you not to go anywhere alone!"

"I've been with Sachiko-chan." She added, "And you're the reason I left!"

"Mai," Takigawa grabbed her a hug. Dramatically, he smoothed her hair. "She spoke up! Don't ever lose that voice of yours, Mai-chan! Never, ever! Yell at Naru all you want!"

"Why is everyone so worked up," she pushed her way from the monk's grasp. "What's wrong?"

Masako put her arm back at her side. Unable to keep quiet, she clasped her hands together in front of herself. "Something decided to carve a warning into the wall about how you'll never speak again. We thought you were in danger, considering you usually are this early into the investigation. Honestly, I would have thought you'd have blood drawn already."

Disregarding the many insults in Masako's statement, Mai knew she was just worried about her. There was something bothering her though. "Did it actually say my name?"

Ayako scratched her head, "Well, no...But -!"

"Then I...think I know who it's about," Mai held her hand out for the little girl to take. "Sachiko-chan, why don't you come back to base with me? I could show you all the really cool things we do to help people."

Uneasily, Sachiko took her hand again. They walked past the group and up to base.

Just as she promised, Mai showed her everything possible that couldn't disrupt the investigation. Sachiko watched the mintors and stared at a particular one that was aiming towards her onii-chan's room. At the foot of his bed, she saw the trunk rattle. Her eyes widened, and this caught Lin's interest. He watched her watching with deep concern in her blue eyes. She jumped in time with the trunk. It stopped rattling the moment John glanced at the girl.

"Naru-san," he called out, pointing to the thermal screens. "Kentaro-san's room...it's dropping rapidly!"

Sure enough, the temperatures were dropping to below zero. Naru hurried to the room, but there was nothing strange happening. He thought to return to base since there was nothing he could do, but the house's guest had something else in mind.

A letter opener flew from Kentaro's desk and struck the wall. It landed right by his ear, skimming it and drawing blood.

Takigawa gasped, telling the young man to look out.

Several sharp pencils then met the letter opener, hanging there in the wall as decorations. A pair of scissors came his way, but he jumped and rolled out the way, hitting the bedposts. He grunted in pain, but didn't stop to allow the compass to strike him. Had he not moved, his leg would probably be impaled to the floorboards.

"Noll!" Lin was standing in the doorway. "Shield him," he commanded his shiki.

The flotations stopped. Coughing and trying not to wince, Naru stood.

Ayako immediately examined him to check for any injuries and, fortunately, he came up short. However, he did wind his shoulder a few times throughout the night. His shoulders felt kinked since he tackled to the ground. Damn, he winced. Lin stared at him, but he made no move towards the teen.

Ayako and Takigawa retired early while Masako and John remained at base with the others. Popping his neck and knuckles, Lin stretched to keep himself awake.

The noise made Naru think of when he tackled to the floor, again. He hadn't necessarily been pushed, but the idea did make him wonder back to Mai. Hadn't she dreamt yet? _Ah,_ _that's right,_ he thought. _She did mention something about a dream, but what? A neighborhood...Being - what, afraid? Of Sachiko or Kentaro?_ He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the couch, where she and John were laughing about something Takigawa said to earn a slap in the face earlier that afternoon.

"Mai," he called to the girl, "you mentioned a dream earlier. What else did you see besides the neighbors being afraid of the Hayamis?"

She thought, "Um...Well, I can't remember. I thought about it earlier, but it comes as a blank. I remember something...something about a soul. It really gave me the creeps, I know that much. Gene kept saying something like we shouldn't think we're crazy, no matter how impossible it may seem. I can't imagine what 'it' is suppose to be though."

Silent as usual, he turned back to the monitors.

* * *

Mai glanced up from her notes, only to do a double-take. She was alone in base. _When did this happen?_ Taking a better look, she saw at the monitors a figure clad in black. Seems like she wasn't alone after all. _Somehow, I think I'd be better off alone. _She shivered. The room grew colder to the point Mai could see her breath.

Her teeth chattered, "N-Na-Naru?"

"Mai, come here," he demanded. He put a strong hand on her shoulder after his back hit the wall. The rest of them ran into the room, questioning what was happening. Lin took a quick look at the monitors and saw a dark mist in Sachiko's room. At that, Mai's eyes grew in horror.

She, somehow, managed to pull herself from Naru's grip and took off for the little girl's room. All the way there, she heard Takigawa cursing her fast legs. When she got to the door, she tried to open it but there was no luck.

Banging on the door, she called, "Sachiko-chan! Sachiko-chan, open the door! It's Mai! Please, open the door!"

When it didn't budge as she threw her shoulder at it twice, Lin moved her to the side carefully and kicked at it. The door destroyed, they saw through it the mist hovering over Sachiko. Takigawa ran into the room behind a shiki. "Sachiko-chan," Mai ran to the bed. "Are you alright? Say something!"

"She won't ssspeak," the mist somewhat changed shape. "Never agaaain!"

"Are you what's killing everyone," Naru asked calmly but with a demanded voice. "Answer me. I know that you can understand me perfectly well."

"You do nooot control meee," it whined. "III will be agaaaain! I wiiill!"

Takigawa resumed his chanting. Ayako cradled Sachiko while Masako was being supported by John.

She shakily stepped forward, "Why are you taking so many lives? What do they have that you want?!"

"Sachiko-chan," Mai called to the girl again, lightly patting her face.

The mist glanced at the two calling for the child. It glared at Mai as best it could without eyes. Then, it reached for her leg.

"KYA!"

It pulled her towards the door and her fingertips skimmed across the floor. In response, Ayako squeezed Sachiko tighter, unable to run for the co-worker. John gasped as Mai was dragged through the threshold. Amazingly, she pulled herself back to the door-frame and held on.


	3. Case One: Soul Eater Part 3

Finally, Naru grabbed her. Pulling, he winced at his shoulder's prior injury.

Mai kicked at the figure holding onto her ankle. It grabbed her other into its free hand. "Let go of me," she yelled at it.

Her hand was slipping from Naru until he grabbed her waist.

He pulled and tugged on her. Lin sent two shiki towards the figure, and it screamed in pain as it disappeared into the floor. Blinking, Mai felt her legs free.

She and Naru fell, a loud "Oomph," escaping him.

"You weigh a lot more than you did last time," he stated.

She glared furiously at him.

"You didn't have to grab me!" She jumped off him, a cheek bloated and her arms crossed. She looked away from him with a "Humph!"

"Next time, I'll be sure to let the demon devour you, if that's what you want."

"Why you -"

Ayako handed Sachiko off to John and examined Mai's hands. "You've got a torn fingernail...Thank goodness that's the extent. You, on the other hand," she gave Naru a look with a hand on her hip, "will allow me to examin that back of yours the moment we get back to base."

"Back," Takigawa and Mai questioned.

* * *

While spraying disinfectant on Mai's scraped knees, Ayako explained that when Naru was attacked earlier, he must have been injured and decided not to tell anyone. Even Lin was scorning him, she announced with a happy smile.

Mai laughed with her while climbing into her bed with Ayako crawling in beside her.

Masako hummed in her own bed, wondering aloud how Naru knew it was a demon. So early into the investigation, he already knew its true form. Or, at least, what forms its decided to show.

"_Doesn't_ Naru know everything," Ayako rose a brow.

"He believes so," Mai fell onto her pillow. "I'm going to bed and hope I have a really peaceful dream."

Every night she had the same wish. And every night she was disappointed by seeing Gene awaiting her arrival with a grave smile. They were never happy to see each other anymore. Then again, it's never a bad thing to see him. She just wished it was on different terms - not the astral plane.

* * *

_She hugged with a sad smile, asking him if he ever gave a real smile _before. _He chuckled, "I guess you would ask that since I am Naru's twin. But you've seen him smile before too. If it's possible for that work-aholic to smile, even I can."_

_She giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, Gene? Do you think you could answer something? Is Naru right? I mean, is it really a demon?"_

_Nodding, Gene turned her to the left. "I was wondering the same before it decided to appear over Sachiko. I'm starting to think that Naru's right, but when is he wrong?" She glanced down at the question. "Besides thinking you're in love with me, I mean."_

_Flushing, she kept facing straight. "I haven't seen a time so far. In the past, he's been wrong. But he always figures it out later..." But not in this situation, she added silently. "Hey..." she looked around the yard. "I - Gene, where are we?"_

_"Watch," he said gravely. "This is very important, Mai."_

_A pair of twins were playing football in a backyard. Mai watched as Kentaro laughed, telling a pair of twins he would return in a minute. "Akemi, go long!" one yelled._

_By the sounds of it, he must have been Akeno, which meant they were the pair of twins that was murdered...She looked up at Gene as the dream world altered. "Gene, don't tell me...They're going to be killed here? I-I don't want to see this."_

_"AH! NO! P-PLEASE! DON'T! SOMEONE, HELP! AKENO!" Akemi kneeled by his brother, holding him close. He held his hand over the youngest twin's back. Blood was flooding the first floor of the house. At the sound of a tiny whimper at the top of the stairs, Mai looked up to see the brown pigtails and gasped, "Sachiko...?"_

_Gene watched as the girl ran up the stairs. She always forgets that it's already happened, he became pensive. He walked to Mai, who had since ran back down the stairs at the sound of Akemi screaming again. Her knees buckled as she watched the figure peeling off layers of skin with a blunt knife. Gagging, she cried. Sachiko too sat the top of the stairs, huddled in a corner, crying her eyes out. There was nothing anyone could do, Gene tried to soothe Mai._

_"What's done is done, Mai. Remember that. I don't like that you saw that, but it's important for you to keep watching," he ran a hand through her hair._

_She did as he said. He felt her grip on his sleeve growing tighter when the figure finished. It looked up at Sachiko. "Onii-chan," she whimpered over and over again._

_"I thought I tooold you," he stomped a foot onto the first stair. "You aaare neeever to speaaak agaaain! You dooon't knooow anythiiing! You almooost tooold, almooost TOLD! They're dead nooow! It's you're fauuult!"_

_"N-No," Sachiko cried out! "I-I didn't tell! I promise! I won't!"_

_"Then keep quiiiet! Or the next tiiime..." He hovered over her tiny frame. He leaned into her ear and its rotting breath rolled to her nose, "I'll eat your soooul."_

_Gene grabbed onto Mai tightly, shaking her gently as he commanded her to leave. "It's not safe here, Mai!" The creature turned to them. "Mai - GO!"_

* * *

At base, Naru and Lin watched the mintors again. With nothing occuring, the teen forgot how bored he could eventually get. After that afternoon, he was too worked up. Now that everything had calmed down - Usually night was the best time for a spirit to make itself known again. However, it seemed this demon was doing the opposite. What type of demon wants to remain active during the day though? He sure could use a cup of that silly girl's tea. There wasn't any way he could wake her now, not after what they went through today. He winced, winding his shoulder while he continued reading a passage one organ harvesting.

_Quiet disgusting,_ he fought the ugre to grimace.

Lin was walking towards him with a selected piece of information in hand. He'd never heard of anything like it, he handed it over to Naru. The door flew open to reveal Takigawa in long flannel pants and rock band t-shirt.

He seemed desperate, "Naru! It's Mai! She -"

That's all it took, that one name, for Naru to jump up from his seat. He rushed his way to the girls' bedroom with Lin and Takigawa behind him. At Mai's bedside, Naru was in a flash.

Ayako was holding her down as Mai shook violently underneath her hands.

"I think she's having a seizure! I woke up and she was thrashing, kicking me! I can't seem to make her stop!"

"Do we need to call a hospital," John said from the foot of the bed.

The room gained three more people: Nao, Sachiko, and Kentaro.

The young man said he would get a phone, but as he made to turn, Mai suddenly stopped. Puzzled, he watched as Naru held a hand over her forehead. Gasping, the girl flew up into a sitting position. She took everything in - the people, the room, the sense of being awake.

And then the memory of her dream returned, and she couldn't help but begin sobbing.

She hugged herself until Ayako put her arms around her tightly.

"Shh, it's over, Mai," Ayako attempted to soothe her but had little luck.

Shaking her head, she clutched Ayako's gown. "It was horrible! T-They were...They were t-taken so violently! H-He wouldn't stop! No matter how much Akemi cried out! He just wouldn't stop!"

Kentaro winced at the name. "Akemi..." His eyes teared up. Quickly, he put the pieces together. "You...saw it happen?! W-Who was it?!"

Mai looked over Ayako's shoulder at them.

Naru asked them to remain calm, that the dreams took a lot out of Mai, but Kentaro sounded so desperate that Mai had to see his expression. It was something in his voice, something that told her he truly had no idea what was going on. That there was a monster terrorizing his friends.

The girl at his side caught her attention instead.

Sachiko, with her wavy pigtails and frightened face.

Mai's eyes widened. "Y-You...You were there...In every dream, you're there..."

Naru asked cooly, "How many have you had, Mai? What happened in this dream?"

"Akeno...he was, was - It killed him first. It took his kidney, I think. He was already dead, I think, though. I guess he fell down the stairs. B-But Akemi was..." Her hand clasped over her mouth.

"She's getting sick," Masako warned them.

Just as she said, Mai stumbled out the room.

Naru told Ayako to follow her. He then told Nao, "I need to speak with Sachiko at base this instant. You may accompany us, if you'd like."

When Ayako guided Mai back to base, she'd had a blanket around her shoulders.

Masako handed her a cup of tea. "It's not your tea, of course, but it'll have to do."

Mai smiled meekily, "Thank you."

At the table, Sachiko sat clutching Kentaro's hand. On the other side, Naru sat glaring down at them. "You were there at the house, weren't you?" The girl shook her head. "Mai said you were. Don't lie." The girl teared up at his tone.

Kentaro rubbed her back, "Oi! She said she wasn't and that's the truth! Lay off or quit yelling at my sister!"

Mai went to stand by her boss. Takigawa pulled a chair out for her to take. She did so while holding her hand out for Suchiko to take. The girl sniffed before deciding to put her hand in the teen's. Mai smiled in a way that felt comforting for her.

She was asked, "Sachiko-chan, did you know that not everyone can dream? Those that can, not all of them have real dreams?" The girl shook her head. "I'm someone who can see things that have happened way before even I was born." She watched as the blue eyes widened. "And I can hear things too. I had a dream right after I met you. You liked Aya-tan, didn't you?"

Suchiko gripped Mai's hand, nodding with wide eyes.

Kentaro asked, "How did you know she called Aya that?"

"Isn't that what most little girls call someone they adore," Mai asked, truly confused. "She really liked your girlfriend; the baby-sitter and you were dating her, weren't you?"

"H - Yes..." Kentaro became depressed. Suchiko squeezed his hand in a way to say it was okay, that Aya-tan was in a better place.

Lin sat his desk typing furiously to record each and every fact. Mai returned her attention to the little sister.

"I heard you call her that...When you saw the demon hurting her, you called her 'Aya-tan'. I feel so bad that you had to watch something like that." Suchiko began crying. Kentaro wiped her tears with a tissue from Ayako. "And you're not allowed to tell anyone who hurt Aya-tan, right?"

Sachiko stopped sniffling and looked at Mai with the most frightened eyes a child shouldn't ever show. She shook her head, silently begging Mai to stop questioning her.

"If you tell, we can stop this," Naru said. "All you have to do is speak up."

Masako tilted her head at the child. "Suchiko-chan?" The girl turned. "Can you? Do you remember how to talk?"

Embarrassed, Sachiko averted her gaze from the doll-like girl. Naru handed the girl a piece of paper and pen.

He explained, "Write down your answer when we ask something, okay? Sometimes," he explained to Kentaro, who was shocked, "a person can block out a memory, if it's traumatic enough. She must be doing the same with her voice. The more she uses it, even just by starting with a pen and paper, it'll come back to her."

Mai asked, "You were there when Aya-tan was killed, right?" Suchiko nodded. "Where was your okaa-san and onii-san?"

Kenatro answered instead of his sister having to waste paper. "I was at drama practice. Kaa-san was at work."

Naru held his chin. "Where is your otou-san, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Business trip in Hong Kong. He's been trying to work for enough money to move."

"And why is it you are having drama class during the summer?"

"Sensei is teaching us ventriliquism. We were having our own drama session at Akeno and Akemi's ithat/i night."

"The night they were killed?"

"The kids from drama are the only ones who aren't hiding from me...from my family," he informed. "The people who live around here think Suchiko-chan and I are behind the murders. She was here during all of them, but when Akeno and Akemi were killed, I was here too. I'd just gone to run an errand Kaa-san needed me to do while she was at work. I didn't want to make Suchiko-chan go since she was sick. The guys said they'd stay and watch her for me. I didn't...If I were here, they wouldn't have died and no one would be afraid of Sachiko-chan."

"Paranormal activity is not the living's fault unless, of course, you're a poltergeist or have paranormal powers, which I'm assuming you don't," Naru stated. "Sachiko, are you comfortable with Mai?" The girl nodded while the latter became perplexed. "When a person's comfortable with another, they become close and soon share secrets. The demon sees Mai as a threat. It's why it attacked her. Sachiko, what is that you're afraid of most?"

Hesitantly, the pen worked against the paper. Naru read aloud, "'To talk.'" Takigawa and Yasu held in a snicker as Naru sweatdropped. "Yes, I understand that, Sachiko. Why are you afraid to talk though?" When she finished with her second answer, he read, "'My soul'?"

Mai explained quietly, "In my dream...the demon told her that he would eat her soul -" Ayako gasped, "- if Sachiko-chan told anyone what killed Aya-san. It said it was her fault that he had to kill Akeno-san and Akemi-san. She almost told Kentaro-san, so it used that as an excuse and used it against her."

"That's awful," Masako exclaimed.

Ayako patted the little girl's head, "You know, when something is scary, it helps to talk about it. But to keep something so bad bottled in can make a person weak and scared. Evil always preys on the weak and fear. It wants to make you afraid; it likes that it's getting to you. We're here to help though."

John smiled. "We hunt the ones that are scary and the make the bad things go away."

Mai said, "But we can't do that until you tell us where we can find it."

They stared at her, even Lin.

Awaiting an answer, Naru kept his gaze attentive.

Sachiko opened her mouth to speak and Mai leaned forward in anticipation with Kentaro. Sachiko bit her lip. To their surprise, the sun was coming up. It shined Sachiko's eyes. She watched the sun come up with hope building in her chest.

If anything, the scary movies she use to watch with everyone and her onii-san, the bad things always came out at night. During the day, things seemed less frightening, she thought.

Again, she opened her mouth, and this time, something came out.

It started as a stutter, "O-O..." In embarrassment, she flushed. She really couldn't remember how to talk! Kentaro urgered her to keep trying, rubbing her back with a hopeful smile. Back to Mai, she said, "On-n-n..." She bit her lip to stop the tears. Why is this so hard?! Pointing at her brother, she said, "R-R...om. R-R-oom. R-Room. Room!"

Kentaro stood sweeping her up in a brotherly hug. "You talked! You talked again!"

Nao ran into the room. "Kentaro?! Sachiko?! What's with the yelling?! Is everyone alright?!"

"She talked, Kaa-san! She _**TALKED**_!"

Nao blinked down at Sachiko, who was smiling proudly, her small eyes closed. "I - Sachiko? Did you really talk? Oh!" She fell to her knees hugging her daughter tightly. "My baby! What did you say?!" She pulled away to look at Kentaro, "What did she say?"

Naru answered instead, "Room. She said 'room.' There were a few stutters, but she said 'room.' What I want to know is which? There's more than one in this house."

Sachiko glared, and Mai chuckled. The pigtailed one pointed to her brother. "Room."

"No. That's onii-san," Nao shook her head. "Oh, you talked again!"

"Room," Lin turned to the monitors that Sachiko had been staring at just the other day. He turned to the girl. "Sachiko?" She walked over to him. "I want you to be honest. Are you afraid of Kentaro-san?" She shook her head furiously. "Just his room then?"

The girl flushed again.

_This child blushed more than Mai,_ Naru thought absently.

He strolled over to the monitors.

Lin said while typing up on his computer, "The other day, I noticed that Sachiko was staring at the monitors when Mai-san was trying to show her around base. However, there was just one that she kept looking back at - Kentaro-san's. It's the coldest in the house; it has the most activity; you were attacked there and Mai-san was being dragged there, if you noticed which direction the ghost had her body pointed." He made an example with his hands. "Mai-san was leaning towards the left. I'm sure it was headed that way."

"That's something you don't hear everyday," Takigawa scratched his head, looking over their shoulders at the monitors. "Mai-chan being dragged into a boy's bedroom."

"By a demon, no less. That part isn't that surprising," Ayako added.

Yasu thought aloud, "I don't know...I think the part about it being a demon is more surprising. Wouldn't you think he would be more like, I don't know, Death?"

"Excuse me," Mai asked between gritted teeth.

He shook his hands, "No, no. I mean that he'd be _like_ death. In the sense of appearance!"

"Yeah," Takigawa grinned, "since she seems to enjoy getting attacked, you'd think the Angel of Death? Decked in black?"

"Shut up," Mai kicked him in the leg.

Naru bit back a sarcastic remark. However, when he opened his mouth, he said something much worse, "Gene _is_ dead, after all."

"Why you bastard!"

Takigawa held Mai back by her shoulders. "Mai, he ain't worth it!"

She felt the tears on their way, "What kind of creep is so heartless to say something like that! He's your brother!"

"He's your lover," Naru remarked. He flinched as something hit the back of his head. Rubbing the tender place in his scalp, he looked down to see a memopad, the object she actually _threw _at him.

John hissed at the thought of impact.

Ayako, however, stood flabbergasted while Masako's eyes were saucers, her kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

Mai yelled, "I hate you!" She turned on her heels and took off - again.

Yasu leaned towards the monk, "Somehow, I think Gene would be a more attentive lover."

Takigawa snickerked in his palm. "Come on, Yasu. That wasn't funny," he said in his palm. "Pff!"

"Instead of worrying about whether or not I would be attentive in bed, follow her and make sure she doesn't get herself killed," Naru glared.

Yasu saluted him, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

_That idiot!,_ Mai ran towards the kitchen.

She slid down the wall crying. Her knees to her chest, she leaned her head against the wall.

There, she let the tears fall as fast and as heavy as possible. Why couldn't that idiot just open his eyes and see that he was the one they'd been talking about; he's the one she loves. Not Gene.

Honestly, she had no idea that Naru had a brother, especially not a twin. She hadn't even known he was English and not Japanese. Neither had she known his real name wasn't even Shibuya Kazuya; it's Oliver Davis.

After searching the entire first floor, Yasu eventually found her. He sat by her, holding her.

There wasn't much he could say, not having been in love before. He was sure that it must be painful to hear words like that from the person you care for most in the world. To think isn't requited must feel even worse.

He didn't even want to imagine what's it like to have them throw their sibling in your face every chance they got. What he wished he could just lay out for Mai was that it was the jealousy in Naru talking everytime a mean thing was said about her and Gene's relationship. Why he couldn't understand that it was nothing what he thought, he would never phathom.

He would also have to ask Mai what made her so blind, when she finally realizes that Naru loves her back.

* * *

_Love,_ Naru inside, _such a damned thing._

He was hoping that Yasu found her before anything could happen when he heard a door shut out in the hall. Must just be getting to bed.

In his pajama pants, he sat in bed. Sleep was starting to get to him when he pulled the covers over himself.

He just hoped this case was over soon before M - anyone _else_ was attacked again. He also hoped that he could figure out what was really going on, in the morning. His thoughts drifted around instead of drifting him to sleep. He could only think about the way that damned notebook hurt. His fingers ran over the spot Mai hit, and he winced.

_Stupid girl,_ he cursed her.

Blinking, he sat up. The crack in his door...

_When did that open,_ his eyes narrowed.

There was a pattering at the foot of his bed.

When Naru leaned over the bed's footing, the thing pounced on him. Without meaning to, he yelled in struggle. He was surprised at how much strength the thing had. Naru felt the small fist hit his temple and he fell off the bed. It straddled him with its tiny legs and cut his bicep during their struggle.

"Naru, what's going on?!" Lin remained frozen when he saw what was trying to stab him.

The girls ran into the room behind Lin, his shiki surrounding Naru.

Mai ran into the room, searching for the owner of the blood. She followed the trail with her brown eyes and saw it was Naru's arm.

"Naru, you're bleeding!"

Lin managed to grab it off Naru when his shiki returned to him in victory. It was weakened greatly.

He kept it in a tight grip while Ayako helped Naru up, a rag to pushed against his arm. She had Masako wet a rag and then the redhead wiped the drying blood away.

She peered at it, "It isn't too deep, thank God. What the hell's going on?"

"I was trying to sleep when it attacked me," Naru stated. Ayako wiped the cut on his temple, causing him to wince.

Takigawa stared at what was in Lin's grip. "Are you serious?! We have another damned case like Minnie?!"

"What's going on," Nao asked when she saw Ayako disinfecting Naru's arm. "Is that blood?! Are you alright?"

Sachiko stared at Lin, glancing at the thing in his hands. She backed into Takigawa, her eyes fixated on him. The monk put an arm on her shoulder. She ran out the door when Lin was kicked in the gut. He coughed, hunched over while the doll followed Sachiko and Mai, she having gone after the former.

John helped Lin stand while everyone else rushed after the doll, wanting to keep it in sight.

"You taaalked!" It screeched at Sachiko.

"No," she sniffled.

Kentaro caught his sister in his arms when he came out of his room. He saw the doll running after her and Mai between them.

"Kaseko," he muttered the doll's name in surprise.

"Sachiko," Mai asked when she came to a stop. She hadn't realized the thing behind her. She felt it slice her leg and she cried out, "AH!" Going towards the left, she tumbled down the stairs. At the bottom, she felt something warm and fleshy.

She opened her eyes, not feeling any pain other than her bleeding leg. It was a familiar voice that made her lean up. Those cold eyes, she sweatdropped.

"Sorry, Naru..."

"Get off," he demanded.

"Um..." She flushed. "I would, but..."

"But what?"

"My leg's bleeding," she sweatdropped.

Concerned more than annoyed, he sat up and examined her leg. She noticed how close his cheek was to her face. Then, it hit her. The fleshy skin she'd felt that was so warm? That was his bare chest. Flushing the deepest red she's shown yet, she simmered. She had a better view of his arm now though. She ran a finger over it.

"You're already hurt and you still did that..."

"If you would pay attention more, I wouldn't have had to take a trip down the stairs."

"Nobody said you're obligated to catch me," she glared.

He said nothing, knowing it was true. But he wouldn't admit that out loud.

Everyone gathered at the foot of the stairs. Ayako had her medical bag out, digging for the nasty spray Mai hated most. She cleaned the cut, bandaged it with a gauze pad and medical tape. Naru only got a band-aid, she pouted. While everyone else dressed, Lin kept watch over the doll, having tied it to a chair, its legs and arms taped. He was taking no chances.

Plus, he could always admit that it was Yasu's doing.


	4. Case One: Soul Eater Part 4

"We've established that Kaseko, the doll, is the vessel," Naru explained to the family with his arms crossed. "However, we've delt with a case similar to this. Kaseko, just like the Minnie case, is most likely the vessel for the demon. It is acting as the cave for a bear's hibernation. What we must figure out now is who the demon is and what it wants. I've never encountered a demon that harvests human organs, but we will find one, I'm sure. It isn't unheard of. Mai," he called the girl was using a crutch to stand by Lin's side, "call Yasuhara. Give him the details of what's going on. See what he can come up with. But he is not to come. The less people here, the better."

"Hai," she wobbled to the telephone in the corner of the room.

"Kentaro-san," John spoke, "didn't you realize something was off with your dummy?"

He shook his black hair. "Kaseko is a normal ventriliquist dummy. He's never...acted like that before; he's never _acted_ before at all. I just heard my sister screaming and when I opened the door, Mai-san was running after her and...Kaseko was running after Mai-san. I'd never anything like it. In movies, sure. In real life? It sounds like I'm going crazy."

Mai flinched. 'Crazy?' Jeez, she really was dreaming about his family, she recalled what Gene had told her. _Wait..._ She walked over to the research pile that Lin had already discarded himself of. "Lin-san, can you tell me what day Aya-san died?"

He looked up to the ceiling, humming. "I believe it was the fourteenth. Akemi and Akeno died the twenty-fourth. Nao-san only called us on the thirty-fourth. Why do you ask?"

She swallowed. "I dreamed about Aya-san before the fourteenth..."

His eyes narrowed. "You dreamed that it would happen before it happened?"

"Well...no, not exactly."

Naru spoke from behind her, "Explain."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Don't do that!" Mai caught herself with a cruch. She saw that the family of clients were gone, and felt it was fine to talk about her dreams now. She didn't know why, but she felt the less that Sachiko knew about her dreams, the safer the child was from her and the demon. "Well, I had a dream before Aya-tan was murdered, but it wasn't about her per-say. In fact, she wasn't in the dream at all. But it was like Gene was telling me that something awful would happen. No matter what, he said, we'll think we're 'mad.' Does that mean crazy in English or something?"

"What else did he say?"

Her eyes closed, as if it would help her remember easier to have them shut. "But it was what the dummy Kaseko said that I remember hearing in a different dream. I saw him telling Sachiko-chan that he would eat her soul if she dried to tell anyone. But that's all. He didn't say why. In the dream I saw Aya-tan die, he told Sachiko he'd eat her sould if she told anyone what she saw that night, in the exact same voice. It's like I saw it before it happened and then I saw it after."

Smirking, Naru said, "Seems your powers are developing." She flushed at that look. Before he ruined it, that is. "Now maybe you can be of use to us."

She said, "Don't call me lazy! I make you tea and I do earrands for you! I even rearranged your stupid bookcase last month! I may as well be a maid, not an assistant!"

"You probably should."

_That way you'd get hurt less often_, he added silently.

Would be so much easier to have her cleaning his house or office that having to rescue her every case. For it seemed that's the only way to ever solve a case - by sacrificing Mai's well being. And he hated doing that more than anything else. It's why he never left her side when the time came crucial. Of course she didn't see it that way. Instead, she assumed it was because he didn't trust her not to fall into a hole or almost drown. It wasn't her fault she was clairvoyant Neither could he blame her for the ghosts always finding her during a case that she was the only capable person of becoming its target.

_Not this case though_, he sighed. He sat up straighter.

"Not this case..." he mumbled.

He shuffled through the papers while Takigawa settled in the room, his monk attire still on from his exorcism. John Brown performed his exorcism throughout the house then. Naru, however, did nothing but look through Lin's notes. Finally, he found the paper he was looking for - a list of all the organs the demon had already harvested, or the organs that had been stolen throughout the murder cases so far.

_A kidney, a heart, lungs and a liver_, he read the list over and over again.

He turned to look at the man typing away on the laptop. "Lin, how did you know the demon's harvested a pair of lungs and liver?"

"I don't," he stated. "But there were two murders a few months ago that were near this neighborhood. How many murders do you hear of that organs have been stolen and not connect them to earlier murders like that? I'm sure the police think this is a sereal killer on the loose, a very psychotic one."

Mai came in from the kitchen with Masako behind her carrying a tray of tea. She saw Naru looking at the cups. "Don't worry, Mai made it. She would spill it on herself trying to carry it with one hand."

"She would spill it with _two_ hands," Naru retorted while Mai sat the cup in front of him.

Masako covered her smirking mouth with her sleeve.

Mai ignored his insults, "I called Yasu. He's e-mailing the stuff he found to Lin-san now."

The printer kicked into gear. Lin stacked the papers together and began reading while Yasu's face appeared on the computer screen through Skype. He waved to everyone, asking how things were going on the case, other than what he'd been told about the demon doll.

His glasses gleamed in the computer screen. "I also wanted to do some research on the house and the family living there, while I was at it. Seems that Hayashi Soji is a top executive in Hong Kong. He's up to becoming the big man in charge at his business, but he's turned down the offers of promotion. In an interview, he's said that he's planning to move his family to a nice home in Osaka. He wants a more reserved life and is planning to retire to a shop keeper that his wife and he plan to build in that neighborhood later."

"So, they're really planning to move," Takigawa asked. "I'd just thought that Nao-san's husband was a complete fake, part of her imagination. She always talks about him when I'm interviewing her, but I haven't heard him call since we've been here. I haven't seen him either."

"I saw a picture," John told him, "in the living room. It's on the bookcase."

Ayako nodded. "In my interview with the monk, she said that she and Hayashi-san met at high school. He didn't think he would be attracted to her after finding out she was of American and Japanese race. His otou-san fought in the war after the bombing of Pearl Harbor over there in America. But he found that he loved her anyways and they got married."

"That's not exactly relevant here," Takigawa sweat-dropped. He hissed as he earned a slap in the face. "Ouch! I didn't mean it in an insulting way! It just isn't relevant! Who cares if she's American and Japanese?! Not the demon!" He earned another slap. He held a hand to his cheek while on his knees.

Mai said, "Come on guys. We have to be serious. Stop fighting and let's work together to find out what's messing with Sachiko-chan and her family. If we don't, she may not speak ever again."

Yasuhara laughed in the computer screen. "Man, you guys never change. Oh, Naru, about the house? It was built in the late 1980's, so it isn't too old. In fact, from what Mai told me, everything's been remodeled and furnished, right? The only thing that hasn't been messed with is Kentaro's room?"

"He didn't want anything changed; he liked the old style in there," Mai nodded.

"That's how Yang Duyi liked it," Yasu's glasses glared. "He had moved from a place in China called Shenzhen. Do you know it, Lin-san?"

Lin nodded. "It's located in South Central China. The urban population is about 3,300,000, maybe, 3,308,000 now, I suppose. The People's Republic of China jurisdiction."

"Well, you know your stuff," Yasu grinned. "Anyway, he moved from there with his dad, Jiann. Jian was into, get this, ventriloquism."

"Same as Kentaro-san," Mai muttered.

"Exactly. Jian was completely into the whole idea. So much that he..."

Lin ran his eyes over the paper, reading aloud for the young man, "'Killed his son by embombing his body. Yang Duyi was found by a neighbor several months after the young man had gone missing. He was later uncovered in the attic. His body had resembled a ventriloquist dummy, so much that a person could easily substitute a dummy for Duyi. Later, the police recovered his bodily organs from the basement of the home. They had been preserved in jars on a case in the corner of the room. Yang Jian was convicted of first-degree murder and sentenced to death for several charges of child abuse and neglect, as well as murder - mutilation. His sentence was carried out in 1999.'"

Everyone was pale by the time he finished, even Yasu, who had been forced to read and type the information out. The case was becoming more interesting - but sure more disturbing - than they had ever expected. Lin was the first to look at Naru, seeing he had too even paled at the information. Yet, he showed no emotion. They looked back at the computer screen.

Yasu said, "The demon could either be Jian or Duyi, but I'll leave that up to Naru to decided, heh."

"Most likely Duyi," Naru deadpanned.

"But he's stealing organs, just like Jian took Duyi's," Takigawa said. "How can you be so sure it's Duyi?"

"Ayako-san, what's the most valuable organs a person would think a human needs in a case like this?"

"Heart, liver, lungs, and I suppose a brain. Skin too, if you want to get all technical," she answered. "Wait, doesn't the dummy have a liver, lungs, and a heart?"

Mai added nautiously, "And skin..."

"Then all that's left is a brain," John said.

Masako looked to Naru automatically. "I suppose that's why Naru was attacked. It would want the smartest person around, wouldn't it?"

They gasped. Ayako glanced at his bruised/cut temple. John said, "If I needed an smart brain, I would definitely go for Naru-san. Or Lin-san."

Lin glanced at the priest, causing him to sweat. "Naru's IQ is higher than mine, believe it or not. It attacked Naru last night because it wanted to try and test him. If it really wanted to take his brain right then and there, it wouldn't have gone through the dummy to get to him. It would have attacked him, the same as it attacked Mai."

"Wait, so it really was trying to kill me for no reason," she cried. "Why is it always me?!"

Naru told her, "Quit making yourself an easy target."

"Easy?! Why I outta sm - No," she calmed herself. "You only want to make me angry, and it isn't going to work anymore. From now on, you say what you like, but I won't listen. Even when you want tea, I'll ignore you until you use manners. Then we'll see how you like being ignored every time you know you're right or every time you are ticked off. Humph," she plopped down on the couch with a dark innocent smile. "Go ahead, ask for tea ~"

"Mai, this isn't time for games. Get tea," he demanded.

She turned away. "I didn't hear a please."

"Mai," he warned. The others took a step back while Yasu leaned towards his computer screen. "Either you get tea or I'll cut back your pay."

She shrugged, "I don't get much pay anyways. I may as well get none."

Takigawa spat into laughter, making her smirk smugly. Naru found nothing funny, however. He bluffed, "Fine, you're fired."

"You won't fire me," she scoffed. "You like to piss me off and for me to take it and make your tea. I would be happy to resign." Ayako winced at what could be coming next. John tugged on Masako's kimono to pull her out of the danger zone. "Guess you should start to realize that without a cup of your stupid tea, you wouldn't be able to get through a day of investigation. Oh," she faked an epiphany, "I guess that's the same as needing me to get through a day. Guess you forgot how to manage with only Lin-san around, huh?"

Naru narrowed his eyes, "If I needed you, I wouldn't have gotten through the time I had before you came along and _broke_ my camera _and_ my assistant's leg."

"Hey! That was a complete accident, okay?! It isn't my fault Lin-san is nice enough to save my neck from a falling bookcase."

Speaking of, Lin put on a pair of earphones to listen to the clicking of his keyboard keys rather than the two arguing. Usually, he was able to listen to a bit of classical music or even ancient Chinese tunes, but now he was in need of information. The others looked between the two as they went back and forth yelling. Mai stood up from the couch, "Get it yourself, if you want the tea so bad!"

"If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have told you to do it! It's your job to assist me when I'm unable to do something at the moment, stupid."

"That's it, Oliver!" He glared at the use of his real name. "Either you learn to appreciate me or I'll seriously quit one of these days!" She grabbed Takigawa by the back of his shirt, dragging him. "Bou-san and I are going to check the temperatures of rooms again! Goodbye for now," she picked up the clipboard and thermometer on their way out. "Stupid, idiot, scientist," she yelled loud enough for him to hear.

Working their way up from the bottom up to the second floor of the home, the pair discussed Naru's lack of emotions. Takigawa slipped into the room and set the themometer on the desk. Mai hesitated at the door but eventually stepped inside. She saw the trunk at the foot of the bed.

_Must be holding something old,_ she noted the tearing corners and the old texture of the outside.

Curiously, she bent over and opened the trunk.

"A dummy case," Takigawa bent over her squatting form. "Think we should swing back by and get it for Naru to take a look?"

"Nah, it's not really important, is it?"

"I don't know...That's pretty old looking, like, _really_ old. You know what? We'll take it back right now then start rerecording temps. Come on, it's gonna mean something if you were intrigued by it, right?" He carried the trunk into the unsuspecting base.

"Hey, Naru, check this out. Mai was looking at this thing and it's super old. We thought you should look at it."

"And why would I want to look at a trunk as old as that one is..."

He examined it, noticing a small tearing and lettering inside. He finished ripping the inside cloth out, only to find that inside there was a claim to the box. Kentaro walked into the room demanding to know why they had his dummy trunk.

Naru said in a monotone, "Where did you get Yang Jian's trunk?"

Kentaro blinked. "I found it in the attic when we moved in."

"Did you find the dummy in there as well?"

"Yeah. I took up ventriloquism. I even gave the idea of starting it in drama club. Sensei loved the idea and taught it last year. Is it a bad thing?"

"We believe the demon hosting Kaseko is either Jian or his son Duyi. The fact that you may even have Jian's dummy can be important to this case. I'd like to see this attic."

Kentaro led them all to the attic, but Lin was forced to remain behind with Ayako. The teen pulled down the lever and unfolded the ladder leading to the largely spaced room. He helped each person up before showing them exactly where he found the dummy Kaseko. He didn't see the big deal about the attic. So he found the dummy there. So what? Masako announced that she felt sadness and despair there. However, there was no spirit around.

Naru hummed, "This is where Jian claimed to have killed Duyi. If it was Jian inhabitating the dummy, we would feel Duyi's presence here..."

"Yeah, if he was a ghost," Takigawa reasoned.

"True. Which could either mean that Duyi's passed on or that he's the demon."

Mai felt dizzy though. There was something taking her strength. It felt like her legs were ready to give way any minute now. Her hands were shaking, but there wasn't any way she could tell someone. Her jaw was going slack. Her vision was changing, a different scene unfolding beneath her nose.

* * *

_"No, Otou-san! Please! I-I'm not ready t-to die! Please," the boy cried out in what sounded like...Chinese?_

_How can I understand a whole another language, she wondered silently. Without knowing, she was growing closer and closer until a hand stopped her. She looked behind herself, traveled up the chest and saw Naru's face._

_Unfortunately, it was only Gene. He conceled her eyes when she gasped, having seen Jian clasp his hands around his own son's throat. She heard Duyi choaking and covered her ears. Tears traveled down her cheeks rapidly. She _hated _seeing these things. Only seventeen, she was already seeing death more than itself_

_Gene held her close shushing her. It wasn't as if he enjoyed showing her such violent things. He did it to help her, to keep her safe; to help Noll. When he knew someone was coming, he readied her. "Mai, listen to me. You have to wake up soon, but I have to tell you that no matter what, do not let Naru go back to the attic."_

_"Wh-What? Why? Is he in danger?!"_

_"Yes! The demon wants him! If you let him go in that attic, he'll be with me the next time you see me!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_Turning back to her, "Wake up!"_

* * *

__Naru leaned over her, watching as her face made odd expressions. It was his name being muttered that had caught his attention after everyone left the room. What with Lin burning the dummy with the exorcists' assistance, he was able to watch closely and freely over Mai. No one would be able to advise him to back away and give her space. Even if they had, he probably would have only glared at them.

His fingers brushed back the petite girl's bangs for a better look at her pretty face.

It was unfair that she was in love with Gene instead of, well, him. He could have gave her the side of him he failed to show anyone else. Even dead, Gene was still hanging around. And he wasn't referring to the visits the guy made once in a while to tell him what an idiot scientist he is. The night that she claimed to love him was so fresh in his mind, he could still feel the wet tears on his fingers.

It felt exhilarating to hear 'I love you' come from Mai's lips. His heart was racing just thinking about it.

If only those words were really meant for him...

After all, it always is Gene guiding her in her dreams. He was able to comfort her because of his loving nature. Naru couldn't even give an apology when he made her cry. Sure, he's saved her life many times.

But it's usually the hugs and the sweet compliments that came from his twin's mouth and into her ears. It didn't matter whether or not he loves her. He refused to dupe himself into being with her and receive love just because he looked like Eugeune Davis.

She may love him, he could give her that much. But she loves him for all the wrong reasons.

He made to leave but was grabbed.

Mai flew up from the couch, grabbing his shirt. Panting, she told him, "No!" He blinked in response. "You're not going to the attic."

Calmly, Naru said, "Fine."

Perplexed, she examined his face. "It's that easy?"

"I was going to see what Lin's found anyways. Stupid." She glared hotly at him. He informed her, "I would appreciate it, if you would release my shirt now. It's going to wrinkle." Quickly, she released his shirt with a small blush. "Now, tell me why I am not allowed in the attic anymore."

Racking her brain for the dream she had just had, she tried to answer. "I-I don't know. Gene said that you couldn't go back to the attic though. He said the demon's after you, and I guess he thinks the attic is dangerous for you. I, um, also saw Duyi die there."

"He was killed in the basement."

"No."

Lin traveled towards them with papers. "Mai's right. Duyi was killed in the attic, but his body was em-bombed in the basement. Jian told police that he kept his dummies in the attic, that included Duyi. He had been making adjustments to Duyi's body, and left him there while on an errand. The neighbor had been feeling as if Jian was getting weird, so he checked the place out. He found Duyi's body in the basement though."

The boss was quiet for a moment, before he announced he was going to see Kentaro.

"You can't go alone," Lin reminded the teen of his own rule.

Naru opened the door. "Mai's coming too."

"Eh?" Mai blinked before running after the boy, his pace having been too fast. She panted at his side now, hunching over as she walked. He observed aloud that her poor posture would give her back problems one day. Angrily, she muttered how he was nothing but an idiot scientist that would make a girl cry every day after they married.

Realizing what she said, she turned a bright red, even more when he teased her, "Don't I make you cry everyday now?"

Angrily, she shouted, "Stop teasing me, Jerk!"

"Use your inside voice, Mai," he stated calmly.

They turned the corner and she felt herself run smack into a wall of warmth. Flushing, she apologized for her clumsiness. In a laugh, Kentaro apologized for his own clumsiness. He glanced at the dark look Naru sent him. Looking down, he noticed he was still holding onto Mai's hand, and quickly let go. "Heh, sorry about that."

"It's okay. We were just coming to see you," Mai gave a polite smile.

"I was just going to see Sachiko-chan. You guys can come along. She'll be happy to see you, Tamiyama-san. She really likes you. Maybe you can get her to talk again. After the last attack...she hasn't said much anymore."

"I like her. It's a shame that she's so scared. This ghost is horrible, and I don't mean just murdering people either."

He chuckled sadly. "Yeah."

Sachiko's room was the same girly decorated room that was in Mai's dream. The bed's comforter was of a pale pink trimmed in yellow lace. The pillows were the same pink with yellow lace, even. There was a bookcase of children's books from the first shelf to the third. The last two shelves were of porcelin dolls that gave Mai the creeps yet stunned her with their cuteness.

Still, she stayed away from them. Sachiko was sitting at her desk drawing more pictures. A box of crayons and markers was next to her while balls sheets of paper were tossed around the floor, a cute bunny rug underneath them. Naru picked up a picture to see it was of a big black figure. It wasn't necessarily shapeless, but that could be because the artist was only eight-years-old.

"Hi, Sachiko-chan," Mai sat on the bed, where she was closest to the girl. "What are you drawing?"

The child remained silent, her face hardening to keep quiet. Kentaro rubbed her hair for encouragement in vain. The room's temperature was rather warm, compared to the others, to Naru's liking. Mai tried again to get her to speak, "Can you tell me who that is?"

"Can't you talk again, Sachiko?" Kenatro's face was saddened when he went unanswered. Angrily, the girl threw a crayon in the box and grabbed a red color. Kentaro stared at the picture, "Why are you drawing Kaseko?"

Naru leaned over the girl's head to see it was the dummy she had drawn. She finished coloring in the bow. He picked up the rest of the papers to take back to base. Sachiko pulled out a drawer of several more pictures that she'd kept hidden for a while. He looked at the top and grimaced on the inside.

_Bloody hell_, he thought with no pun intended.

He knew what he had to do once they got back to base. He held the pictures underneath his arm and told Mai they were heading back to base. Sadly, she told Sachiko bye for now.

Inside the base, Naru used the large table to spread out all of the pictures. They were all the same - pictures of shape-less shadows, Kaseko the dummy. One was of Naru and a knife sticking out his arm, like the night Kaseko attacked him. Another, he saw was of the dummy and a young boy. Naru swallowed. _Duyi_, he knew.

"Lin, I'd like for Hara-san to perform a séance later tonight. I'll have Hayami-san produce the candles. When everyone returns, I'll inform them of what we've found out so far. I need to see exactly why Duyi is taking organs."

_To see if my theory is correct_, he added silently.


	5. Case One: Soul Eater Part 5

Dark night rolled around sooner than many had noticed.

Three white candles sat in the middle of a round table in the dining room, downstairs. Nao and Kentaro had taken Sachiko to a family's house only twenty minutes away from the house for safety reasons. They just couldn't take much more and Naru found it would be better to have Sachiko out of the house during the séance.

Naru was sure that the demon wouldn't like the idea of his main target being out of the house, where she could possibly tell Kentaro everything. He hoped he would be enough to draw the spirit out and keep it preoccupied from Sachiko. Who knows if he could leave the house? Like many other hauntings, he could be a demon that isn't spirit bound.

"Hara-san, you may begin at any time," he stated.

The small girl called held her palms up towards the candles for concentration. She decided the spirits were calm enough that she could finally begin. Everyone took hands, as she had directed them to.

Takigawa and John had spoken earlier that afternoon and decided they would keep a sharp eye on Mai while Lin kept one on Naru. It seemed that if it wasn't her getting hurt, the ghost was going after the boss.

"I need everyone to concentrate on Duyi. Keep your mind blank of everything but him. To draw him in, we have to know he's completely wanted here. Do not let go of each other's hands or we may lose him," Masako explained. "For now, remain silent until I can reach Duyi-san."

Everyone watched as she closed her eyes to invite Duyi to their, er, meeting.

Masako remained sitting straight up for a few minutes. John began to wonder with Yasuhara if the demon was going to show up at all.

Meanwhile, Mai was fixated on the candle. Something about the pretty colors in the flame had drawn her eye until Takigawa nudged her with his elbow, all the while keeping their hands clasped together. She blinked furiously to rid the yellow dots from staring at the light to long.

Ayako sweat-dropped another ten minutes later. "It's been twenty minutes! I don't think this demon is coming!"

"Obviously you aren't concentrating enough that he believes you want to speak with him," Masako retorted. "Or maybe it's your weak spiritual energy."

"Yasu doesn't have any at all but he's in the circle!"

"Doesn't say much about your wave lengths, huh," Takigawa snickered. "OUCH! Woman, that hurts!" He whined like a puppy as he rubbed his ear against his shoulder to keep from breaking the connection.

Naru's eyebrow twitched uncomfortably. "Will everyone shut up? If you aren't going to be seriously about this, we'll call this séance off, and I'll exorcise the house until this demon leaves. That means we will remain here until that happens, which could take months at this rate."

His tone of voice shut them all up. He hated to lose his cool and yell at everyone, but their bickering was not going to draw the spirit to them. If anything, it would drive them away. Perhaps he was wrong and was going about this the wrong way. If only Gene would come to him with information. All he has been doing lately is complain about his treatment of Mai. Never once has he thought to thank him for saving her life twice already. Or any other time.

Mai sat a hand on her stomach. "I don't feel so good..." She quickly jumped up from her seat and began running towards the bathroom.

For a good solid half hour, she sat at the toilet chucking up everything from breakfast to lunch. Her throat was starting to burn from the acid. Her stomach muscles probably wasn't liking the jerking gestures either. She cried as her stomach began hurting more, throwing up into the toilet bowl. She lied on the bathroom floor panting.

Ayako stared at her while holding a cool rag onto her forehead. She brushed her hair with her fingers while rubbing Mai's stomach in a soothing manner. "Can I ask you something, Mai? It's going to sound weird, but are you pregnant?"

"No," she moaned as if the woman was the most unintelligent person in the world. "I just got sick all of a sudden." She pushed the woman out of the way to meet the toilet bowl again. "It hurts so bad though."

"Have you had anything to eat or something that could've upset your stomach?"

She shook her head over the bowl. "Just the tea that I made for Naru earlier. I had eggs for breakfast, but that was hours ago. I had a cup, but that's all. Oh, yeah, and the piece of cake Sachiko-chan gave me before they left."

"Sachiko-chan gave you cake? Shoot, she didn't give me any," the woman pouted.

She went back to rubbing Mai's back. Later, she helped her to her bed.

Masako came in to see how she was doing, but stayed back to keep from getting whatever bug Mai has. She noted the paling color in her face. She quietly escaped the room set on returning to base. The hallway was growing colder, so she sped up her pace. She entered base to see Lin and Naru silently looking through files. Masako traveled over to the latter.

"Mai's sick."

"I figured that out when she ran out earlier," Naru retorted.

"No, Naru, she's _sick_. Ayako said she mentioned something about cake, but the only cake she's had was from Sachiko."

He looked up with a poker face. On his way out of base, he told Lin he was heading to the kitchen. Masako followed him to see if there was anything suspicious about the cake he would probably keep from them.

The large silver refrigerator held many grogercies, but no desert. Masako stood on her tip-toes to search through the cabinets, but found nothing. In the sink, Naru saw a plate and spoon. Also a mixing bowl without much cake mix.

_She made enough for one slice?_, he asked himself.

The mediator joined him at the sink when he heard a rattling noise from across the room. He turned to see the silverware drawer open, and quickly covered Masako.

He stood after dodging the knife with perfect timing. Masako ran out of the room obediently. However, on her way out, she saw the boys coming towards her. Naturally, she felt herself steer towards John. Yasu asked what was going on when Takigawa ran into the kitchen without hearing an explanation. He began shouting the nine cuts.

"Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" He began anxious as the nine cuts failed.

John rushed in to begin his prayer. "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. He was in the beginning with God; all things -"

The mass hovering over Naru cried out in pain. He groaned as Lin helped him up.

To their surprise, an ambulance was pulling up to the house. Ayako was helping a very weak Mai down the stairs when the medics rushed in with a stretcher. Naru told the gang there wasn't any need to call an ambulance. He took one look at Mai and knew the ambulance was actually for her.

A medic said, "We had a call about a poisoning."

Ayako finished the first flight of stairs. "Mai! The cake was poisoned! She's barely got a pulse!"

The medics took the girl from her and laid her on the stretcher. She was sweating profusely; her hair was sticking to her forehead. Ayako hurried into the back of the ambulance while telling them what she knew Mai had consumed that day.

Takigawa remained shocked and worried. He hurried outside to the cars where he searched for his. Everyone gathered into the car whereas Lin and Naru took the van to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Naru could only think about frail Mai appeared. If she survived this, he would definitely be surprised. And he wasn't the type to ever be surprised. He was suddenely regretting every mean thing he said this case. Even what he's said about Gene, though he should be sorry for that regardless of the circumstances.

* * *

With everyone waiting in the hall, Takigawa asked the first nurse he saw for word on Mai's condition.

The blonde nurse promised to return with word as soon as she found a doctor. As she promised, she returned with a clipboard in her hand. She seemed grave but not sorry, which must be a somewhat good sign, Naru felt.

She said, "Who is the next of kin?"

"We're friends, but we are in touch with Matsuzuki Ayako-san," John offered.

"I apologize, but our policy is strict. I must speak with a family," she said regretably. She turned on her heels to leave.

Naru would never live this down. "I'm her husband."

"Oh," the nurse turned back around.

Everyone else looked to him in shock. Takigawa's temper rose, and he almost messed up. He realized Naru could get information this way. Everyone else looked too old to be her husband and John...well, he was in his priest clothes.

Nurse smiled at the teen. "Taniyama-san isn't in the clearing yet. There seemed to be a lot of Pesticide in her system, specifically Rodenticide. Her stomach is being pumped now and will be given plenty of fluids to held her stomach and dehydration."

"Will she be alright?"

"It's been a while since she consumed the poison, but I do believe that because we've gotten her in just the right time, she should be okay. Of course, we're going to keep her here for a few days for observation. I can send Doctor Matsuzuki to speak with you as soon as she is finished with Taniyama-san."

Ayako stepped out in a pair of scrubs, pulling down the face mask. She pulled off her gloves to catch their attention.

"Oh, Doctor Matsuzuki." The nurse smiled at the woman. "I was just telling Taniyama-san's husband about her condition."

Ayako rose an eyebrow at the glaring teen. "I'll take it from here, Arato-san." The nurse bowed in respect then walked off to begin refiling in the back. Ayako turned back to Naru. "Husband?"

"Are you going to continue repeating that word or are you going to tell us about Mai's condition?"

"Well," the woman sighed as she crossed her arms. "I believe she's going to be alright. Mai was in a lot of pain earlier when throwing up, a lot more than one usually would be in. She explained that Sachiko gave her a piece of cake earlier before they left. She must have put the poison in the cake mix. I don't understand why Sachiko would do this."

"She's trying to get Sachiko to talk again. Duyi must have told her that she needed to stop Mai or else he would eat her soul. He's been using it as a threat for a while. Lin." The tall man turned in his seat. "Is it possible for a demon to eat a soul?"

Lin thought for a moment. His hair brushed his nose as he shook his head. "Not that I can think of. If so, it would take a long while to really extract it from the spirit and body. It wouldn't be as easy as he makes it sound."

"But it is possible?"

"There's a very slim chance, but yes."

Ayako removed her scrub cap. "Mai isn't allowed any visitors for a while. Don't glare at me like that. The girl's not going to be able to talk from all the throwing up. Her throat will undoubtedly be sore, as well as her stomach. You'll have to finish the investigation without her, Naru. Or is she right?"

_You need me_, he recalled Mai shouting at him.

"When everyone is up to it, return to the house and prepare to perform another séance and exorcise the home again. Lin and I will head back to prepare for the séance. Don't be too late."

Takigawa watched him with a glare. Everyone was worried about Mai too. All he had to do was say he was scared for her life. What was hard about admitting you were afraid or worried about somone?

Then again, someone like Naru probably didn't understand that he even was worried about Mai.

However, everyone did as he asked, minus Ayako. She stayed with Mai overnight, using the excuse "I'm her doctor, shut up." She felt the worried tears burn her eyes while waiting for Mai to open those big brown eyes. She never did understand how such a small girl had such big eyes. But they were pretty. No wonder Naru stared at her often. Not that she'd ever tell Mai that. He'd kill her. Speaking of killing...

* * *

"Don't break the connection this time," Masako ordered. "We have a fair chance of reaching Duyi because Brown-san's prayer seemed to have weakened him. We'll begin now, so, take hands."

She took John's hand into hers then Yasu's. Takigawa took both of the guys' as Naru and Lin stood behind observing. The room slowly began to cool down. The larger of the candle trio flickered in the flame. Naru's eyes narrowed while Masako's eyes opened to see a dark mass forming over them. She gulped.

"Duyi?" The mass began to take shape of a small boy, but he remained a mass. "Are you Duyi?"

"Duh," the boy replied, making her eyes narrow.

Naru stepped forward, "Why are you murdering people?"

"They don't deserve to live. They weren't living it the way someone should anyways. What does it matter?"

"Are you terrorizing Sachiko? Why are you forcing her to keep quiet if it doesn't matter what you're doing?"

"Because it would ruin everything!" The boy's voice told him he was younger than fifteen. "And that girl was too! She kept making Sachiko talk and she almost ruined it too!"

Naru's temper rose just a bit. "You made Sachiko give Mai poison."

"Well, I couldn't reach her in her dreams," he said like a boy who'd been caught eating a cookie before dinner. "I tried, but everytime I did, you kept getting in the way."

"That's her guide; that is not me."

What looked like the head of the mass shook its head. "He tried to stop me, but I easily got past him. But you, Na..ru," he pronounced slowly. "You kept showing up after that guide, or whatever. I did think you were him, but I was wrong. She called you Naru."

"That's nice, but I want to know why you are terrorizing innocent people."

The boy's head tilted. "Because I should be alive. Daddy took that away from me. He always gave those stupid puppets more attention! They weren't even real people!_ I was real! I was alive!_ But he only wanted those puppets and made me into one of those! I don't want to be like this! Living in a puppet everyday! It's lonely..."

Masako said softly, "You don't have to be lonely. You can see your mommy again. Did you know that?"

Duyi's mass turned. Its head shook again. "No...Mommy's dead; she's not here anymore. Daddy took her away too."

"He pushed her down the stairs, right?" Yasu asked. "I heard about it." Or read about it to be exact. He had been planning to tell Naru when he was attacked in the kitchen. "You can see her if you move on, Duyi-kun."

"Move on? What's that? Mommy's gone! Why are you trying to trick me?!"

John shook his head. "Haven't you heard of Heaven? It's a place people go after they die. You can see her there. It would be way better than being human."

"Better? How? I wouldn't be alive."

"No, but you would never sick or hungry again. You'll never be cold or too hot. Your daddy wouldn't be there to hurt you either."

"I thought you said people go there after they die? Where's he, if he's not in Heaven?"

Naru deadpanned, "Hell."

Takigawa sweat-dropped. "You're making this more complicated, Naru-chan."

Duyi turned to Naru. "But that woman's guide...He's dead and he's still in dreams."

"He's a stubborn person."

"Wonder who that sounds like," Yasuhara sweat-dropped another.

Duyi said, "So I can see Mommy again?"

Masako smiled, "Yes. Do you want to see her again?"

"Yes...But I want to be human again."

Naru's voice remained monotone, "You can't have both. If you really miss your mother, you should go be with her. She wouldn't want you to take other people's lives, would she?" The mass's head looked down. "I think she would rather you be with her where she can take care of you. Don't you think so?"

"H-How...?"

Takigawa muttered in an annoyed tone, "It's that easy?"

"Just accept that you want to leave. If you accept your death, that you can't go back to being human, you'll see your mom," John said.

Not after much trying, Duyi's form began to change shape. The gang grew tense, not knowing what was about to happen. However, Naru knew. He'd seen it many times during his time as a psychic researcher.

Duyi's form was changing into that of a ghost. His hate was receeding slowly, making his change a lot more confusing with its shape. It took quite a while, but when all hate was gone, they saw a small boy smiling shyly. With his black hair stopping at his eyelids, he showed a pair of thankful brown eyes.

Duyi sniffled. "I'm confused. What happens now?"

"Come to terms with how much you honestly want to move on," Naru stated firmly.

The brown eyes shut again. Another moment passed by before he started to disappear. The moment was always enjoyable for the gang, knowing they were able to help a lingering spirit. Too bad Mai wasn't there to see it, Yasuhara sighed when he let go of Masako and Takigawa's hands. They glared at him for ruining the moment with such a saddening thought.

While Naru called the Hayami family to let them know their home was safe again, he also debated whether to tell the mother what Sachiko had done. He decided against the idea.

Secretly, he didn't want to add to Nao's sadness.

The family already went through losing several family friends that meant a lot to them. She didn't need to know her daughter had was guilty of attempted murder.

The gang gathered in front of their cars to say goodbye to the Hayashi family. Sachiko still hadn't said much, but she did apologize to Naru for poisoning Mai. However, he did not accept her apology; he told her that Mai was more deserving of the apology than he.

Speaking of her, Ayako's car rolled into the driveway. Sachiko shamefully hid behind Kentaro. Nao thanked the two women, as well, especially Mai. Despite getting hurt, she helped Sachiko open up a lot more, compared to how boxed in before SPR came along.

Mai smiled at the mother, showing no ill will against them. Despite being the hospital for two days, Ayako had been iffy about letting her be discharged. As long as she drank plenty fluids and got plenty of rest, Ayako felt sure she would be fine. Mai thought of how amazing sleep sounded.

Sachiko stepped from behind her brother to get a better look at Mai. The woman saw her and bent over smiling. "Hey there, Sachiko-chan. Are you feeling better at home again?"

"A-Are you," Sachiko stuttered. Nao quickly informed Takigawa that she would probably stutter for a while until she was talking more. "I-I'm sorry f-for hurt-ting you." She looked down at her feet with teary eyes.

Feeling bad, Mai put a hand on her head. "It's okay. I know you didn't really want to. You were just scared and sometimes it's okay to be scared."

"R-Really? You aren't m-mad?"

Shaking her head, Mai smiled. "Nope. But I will be if you stop talking again."

"I won't," she said slowly to keep from stuttering anymore.

"Good."

Everyone climbed into their vehicles while Naru and Lin finished loading the last bit of equipment. Mai waved at the family through the window.

As the men climbed into the van, Naru told Mai to hook her seat-belt Unless, that is if she wanted to possibly fly - through the windshield. Too tired to glare at him, she did as he said then drifted off to sleep.


	6. Case Two: Taboo Part 1

"Mai - Tea."

Rolling her eyes, Mai began wishing she was back in school.

During school, Naru never bothered her because he knew her studies were important. He even made her show him that she actually did her homework. Stupid jerk.

Still, she made his tea and did his filing, even cleaned and reorganized his bookcase when he was gone. She thought of the things she had to do before the week was over: clean his bookcase - again, dust the office, clean her desk drawers out, buy more lightbulbs for the lights, beg Lin to screw in the light-bulbs, buy more memo-pads for clients' interviews, and put up with Naru's criticism the entire week.

Her life was not easy.

To make things more complicated, Naru seemed to enjoy teasing her more and more these days.

"Here," she sat the teacup on the desk corner. She didn't bother waiting for the "thank you" she knew would never come. She was surprised, though, when he asked if she was feeling alright.

"Uh...yeah. I'm still a little tired, but other than that, I'm good."

"Good." He flipped a file open and began reading. "Is there something you need," he asked when he noticed she didn't move.

An embarrassed blush took over her cheeks. "Er...I was just wondering how your head's doing..." God, she couldn't believe she actually threw something at him. And at his head, no less! Still, he didn't have to say what he did about Gene. It was cruel.

"It didn't hurt as much as one would think. Your throwing power isn't very high." He shuffling through papers on his desk to avoid looking up at her. "I suppose it wasn't very fair what I said either. However, if you hit me with something again, I'll fire you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she smiled while closing the door quietly. She glared at it, but scurried back to her desk's corner when he told her to quit glaring through his door. She always wonders how it's possible he knows what she's doing without really seeing her or hearing it. It was creepy, to be honest.

As she was filing later, the office door opened to reveal two new possible clients. Mai greeted them before informing Naru that they had clients looking for help.

_Of course they're looking for help, why else come to us?,_ he rolled his eyes before stepping out of his office.

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya; I'm the director here."

The woman with jet black long hair nodded in acknowledgement. Her worried brown eyes made her look older than she probably was, Mai thought. Her husband was definitely looking old with his greying black hair and wrinkly dark brown eyes. She stood quietly behind Naru's chair, listening as the woman introduced herself as Kita Kaede. As Mai had suspected, the man next to her was her husband, indeed. He introduced himself as Kita Junko.

"We just moved into a new home a few hours from here months ago. By the first week there, there was something weird about the house. I just thought we were being paranoid," Kaede said regretfully. "There have been...weird...things going on. My husband has been thrown down the stairs multiple times."

"There must be something more than clumsiness, though, Kita-san," Naru said while tapping the ball point of his pen against the memo pad. "Anything paranormal?"

"The voices..."

Junko spoke up in a deep voice that more than matched his body, "My wife is growing ill because of the stress. Please, forgive her. Our son has been acting out, especially, lately. Our daughter, she...she isn't eating right anymore and her sleeping habits are changing. She sleeps more in the day than at night. Her grades are dropping below average at school, as well."

"This doesn't sound very paranormal to me," Naru stated.

"I didn't want to believe it either, but it makes sense because before we had two healthy children that were always out, surrounded by friends. Now, they both stay home, cooped up in their room. My wife has also been threatened by this, this _thing_ too. Please, sir. Help us, Shibuya-san."

Naru clicked his pen's ball point inward. "I apologize, but I think this is something like normal teenagers rebelling."

"But Naru..." Mai trailed off. Okay, he did have a point. But still. Parents always knew their kids better, didn't they?

Kaede stood with her husband. "No, it's alright, young lady. Thank you for your time, Shibuya-san. Perhaps you're right. I hope that's all this is." She and Kenta bowed respectfully before leaving the office without the hope they came with.

Mai turned to Naru. "Why don't you think this is paranormal?"

"Teenagers go through this all the time, some more than others. It's called puberty. You'll understand when you finally hit it."

She wanted to blow up for that comment except she was smart enough to disregard it. For the moment. "And what if it isn't? Naru, they could get hurt!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mai, it would be a waste of time."

"Not if you could be saving their lives!"

He sighed in annoyance. "Just go make some tea."

Stomping her feet, she did as he comanded. In the kitchen, she vented to herself about how arrogant and nonapproachable Naru could be. Not to mention selfish. All he ever did was stay cooped up in that office of his. He probably didn't even know what an espresso is these days. Or what movies were playing in the theater.

She leaned against the counter waiting on the tea kettle to whistle. She crossed her arms kicking at the floor. When he wasn't in the office, he was giving her cold looks, or bullying her with teasing.

If he doesn't feel the same way she did, he should just leave it alone. Not make her feel unworthy by messing with her head. She'd rather he turn her down than say another thing to get a blush out of her.

"Are you going to create a band with that whistling kettle or fix the tea," Takigawa said from the doorway.

Mai jumped, startled. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I thought you -"

"I was Naru?"

"Shut up," she filled the teacup with hot water. Secretly hoping the jerk of a boss would burn his tongue when he drank it. "I don't care what that jerk does!"

The monk's head tilted, showing off a double pierced ear. "Okay...Well! I just got here a few minutes ago and heard the tea kettle. How long were you talking to yourself for?"

Surprised, Mai said, "But you live -"

"Well, I was on my way back from this trip. I have enough clothes and then some for the trip. Figured I'd come on over to help with equipment or something. Plus, I get bored living all alone. I really don't know how you do it, Mai-chan."

Ignoring him, Mai marched into the boss's office with the teacup. She didn't bother to knock, which irritated Naru. How many times did he have to tell this girl that it's rude to just barge into someone's personal space, no matter what the reason(s) behind it? Really, she's troublesome.

"You're taking the case?"

Naru said, "I take it everyone's arrived early?"

"Don't ignore my question! And...only Bou-san's here. Why didn't you tell me you're taking the case?"

"I honestly thought you would have figured it out on your own. I didn't think you were that stupid to not understand. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Well, there's a first," she said sarcastically.

He kept his temper cool. "Because we're leaving for the case tonight, I'm letting you off early to pack for a week's trip. Go home and pack. Be back here by six o'clock, no later. If you're late, I'll take it out of your pay check."

* * *

Suitcase on the bed, Mai shuffled through her dresser drawers to get her pajamas into the bag. Next, she went for her bras and panties drawer, picking out comfy yet cute ones. She still didn't get why she bought the cute ones when no one but her would see them. A mortified blush overtook her as she thought of Naru shortly after.

"I'm turning into a pervert," she cried onto her suitcase, telling herself she would just spend less time with Yasuhara, she went to her closet for outfits.

She wasn't sure where she was going. She'd been in too much of a hurry to get out of the office to stop and think to ask Naru where they were heading to. With the weather in mind, she grabbed a few pairs of jeans and two skirts. Next, she chose a shirt for each pair of bottoms then neatly placed them in her suitcase.

In the bathroom, she grabbed her toiletry/make-up bag from underneath the bathroom sink. There, she put her toothbrush and toothpaste in, dental floss and mouthwash, her deodorant, hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner, as well as her lotion. She did a double-check in the bathroom, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything important. Satisfied, she retreated to her bedroom to put in a little bit of make-up: concealer, powder, and mascara. It was usually all she ever wore.

Perhaps she could start to wear a bit more...

She grabbed at her blush and lipgloss, doubting she really would end up using it.

"Clothes - check," she nodded. "Toiletries - check. Make-up - check. Okay, I'm doing good so far," she smiled proudly.

One look at the clock told her she had a reason to be proud. It was only five-fifteen. She could surely make it back SPR without being late - or losing any of her paycheck.

Suitcase rolling behind her, she happily walked to the office without a care. Everyone was surprised to see her arriving so early. Naru glanced at his watch, seeing it was only five-forty-five. _I'll threaten her with a pay check deduction more often. _"Nice to see you actually can be on time for something," he said as Lin put her suitcase in Takigawa's car. "Brown-san will arrive tomorrow afternoon, a little later after us. Since everyone's here, we'll get going now."

Yasuhara climbed in behind Mai while she buckled her seatbelt. She was utterly confused as to why he was even getting into the car. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, heheh," he laughed nervously. "Bou-san doesn't have any room since all of our suitcases are in his car."

"Oh..." she nodded while trying not to fall asleep so early in the car ride.

* * *

_"I couldn't get away from Mom," Mai said while rushing into Gene's arms._

_He kissed her sweetly in reply. "That's okay." He held her to him in a tight embrace. "You still came." He kissed her again, this time more deeply._

_"Of course I did," she breathed heavily after parting from him. "I promised you."_

The car hit a pothole in the road and caused the car to jump. Yasuhara watched as Mai's sleeping form went up in her seat, her head hitting the side of the door on the way back down. She flew up in her seat wide awake, holding onto the left side of her head. She whimpered as she lied her head in what she realized a second too late was Yasuhara's lap. She flew back up then felt her head spinning. Yasuhara told her to just lie back down. He took a look at her temple and hissed.

"That's gonna leave a knocker."

"I apologize, Mai-san," Lin said from the driver's seat.

Naru said nothing while he read the same book he'd been reading when they left.

Jeez, Mai thought, doesn't he do anything during trips besides reading and staring out the windshield? She whined at the still throbbing temple. She lied still with flushed cheeks waiting for the car ride to end. The patience about to fly out of the window calmed down as a house came into view.

It was small without a second story. A young teen about Mai's age was sitting on the porch steps, almost like she was waiting for them. She stood up as Lin and Naru stepped out of the car. Yasuhara carefully helped Mai sit up before hopping out to start helping with unpacking the equipment.

"Are you Shibuya-san," the young teen asked Naru.

Naru turned around to see that when standing, this girl was at least five-foot-six. And he was six feet tall now! "Yes. These are my associates, Lin and Mai." Mai smiled politely while Lin nodded as he lifted a monitor. "Can you show us to the base I've requested?"

"Sure," she began leading them into the home. "I'm Anko by the way."

She led them through the hall and living room to the small dining room. They turned a corner then to were led into a study that had been cleared of everything but a couch and table, as well as a desk and chair.

Hearing a screeching sound, Mai turned to see a girl about Bou-san's height that looked nothing like Anko at all coming in, dragging a metal fold up chair on the ground. He asked for Anko's help while setting up the chair near the rectangular table. Anko marched back into the room carrying three chairs with both hands. Takigawa hurried up to her and took them for her benefit.

"Oh...thank you," she said shyly.

He smiled back, "No problem. Maybe we should get Ayako to help us. She's got the strength of a thousand men!" Because of his fast insult, he earned a slap to the head with the redhead's black  
medical bag. "OUCH! AYAAAKO!"

"Shut up," she barked.

Like a good puppy, he sulked over to the couch with his lips shut. Mai, however, was still confused as to who these two strangers ever were. "Er...who are you again?"

Anko turned around without a smile. "Who, us?" Takigawa sweat-dropped.

Mai realized that the guy hadn't exactly introduced himself at all. Much less looked their way.

"Oh, yeah. Sup," he nodded upward. "I'm Sai, Anko's brother."

Anko cut her eyes towards him but not out of anger. The little brunette in front of her noticed there was something much deeper in her expression.

"OH! Right, right," Mai rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "You guys, uh, have a nice home. It's nice to be out in the middle of nowhere. It's probably nice without all the noise of a city, huh?"

"It's peaceful during the summer."

Mai decided he appeared to be the more social person while his sister was the more emotional and socially awkward sibling.

Sai gave Naru a curious look when he directed Mai to quit babbling and help with the equipment until he realized he must be the director of SPR. Another man, though, a taller man came in hauling a few microphones and another microphone. Another with glasses and grey-ish hair held a camera in one hand while several stands were carried under his other arm.

John, Sai heard the one named Ayako call him, was holding several suitcases that concealed his identity until he tripped over a pencil that had fallen from Lin's pocket. He rolled back then forth onto the floor, bags falling atop him.

"John-san, are you okay," Mai rushed over to help him up while Takigawa began digging through the bags, most of which were, of course, Ayako's. "Are you hurt?"

Dusting himself off, John felt embarrassed to have been seen in such a clumsy state. "Thanks, but I'm okay, Mai-san." He noticed the bruising temple. "Uh, what happened to your head?"

Naru smirked to himself to keep from making a mean comment. Still, he couldn't help but make a tiny one, "Nothing compared to when she was obviously dropped on her head as a baby." Okay, he still shot for a mean ones, but the way she got all riled up made him feel good inside. Her reactions were always good for a mental laugh.

She growled at him, complaining how he always insulted her in front of clients. _Bout damn tired of it too!,_ she snapped inwardly, her eye twitching.

Kita Kaede, their mother, walked outside to greet them as she wiped her hands on her ivory-colored apron. Her dark skin tone showed she wasn't just an inside home-maker. She probably had a garden outside too that she paid special attention to. The slight wrinkles in her eyes seemed deeper than the first day she ever met the main trio behind SPR. Something was already troubling her, Naru could tell. He would wait to see if it involved this case.

He ordered his assistant to take her bags to her room and come straight to base. The one problem is that she was suppose to have arrived twenty minutes ago. Yet she still hadn't shown up. Of course, it could be that she's only running late. However, Mai is never twenty minutes late. Ten, perhaps. This long told him something was wrong. Hopefully nothing too seriously.

_Then again, Mai is known for being the first to be attacked,_ he thought with a sigh.

Dropping the file onto the base's table, he refrained from rolling his eyes. Except he did let them travel over to the clock just as Ayako walked back into the base.

"Where is Mai?"

She blinked. "Well, she's suppose to be here."

Without another word, he left in search of the witless child.

* * *

_"But kaa-chan, why do we have to get another baby?" A child crossed her arms tightly over her chest._

_The one she called momma only looked over to her with a smile. "Come here, Usagi." The child climbed up onto her mother's lap as her pigtails bounced against the nape of her neck. "You know mommy and daddy love you." Usagi nodded. "Well, not all children have a okaa-san _or an otou-san_ to love them. Sometimes...they're left all alone with other kids in the same kind of situation. Your daddy and I went to visit some of those children and we fell in love again with another baby. That doesn't mean that we love any less at all though, bunny."_

_"Then why do you even want another baby? Why can't I be your only baby?"_

_"Because there was one child there that stood out from the rest. Just like you stand out from everyone. And we showed him pictures of you and he said he already loves you. And he already loves me and your daddy. We want to give him a home too. Don't you want to help him and have an onii-chan?"_

_"Yes...but -"_

_The door opened to cut her off. The familiar deep voice rattled in the home. "We're home!"_

_Her mother scooped her up and put her on the floor to greet her husband and her new son. She pecked his cheek then turned to smile down at a boy with the most biggest eyes you could _  
_imagine. "Hello, there, Tony."_

_He smiled back at her. "Hi..." he trailed off, realizing he had no idea what to call her._

_She laughed. "It's okay. You can call me that."_

_"...Mom." And it hit him. He had a mother finally._

_Her husband stood by her as Usagi hid behind her leg. Her father told her to stop hiding and greet her new nii-chan."_

_Usagi decided to be a big girl; she quit hiding and stood proudly infront of her kaa-chan and tou-san. "Hi ~!"_

_He blushed deeply in surprise. "Hi, Usagi-san. I'm...Tony." He held out his hand in surprise, but Usagi hugged him tightly instead._

* * *

"Mai," a voice barked.

A groggy groan was heard from underneath the covers. Annoyed, Naru snatched the covers from off her. She shivered before peeking an eye open. To see a fully dressed Naru - and an irrate one, at that - jogged her memory. _Uh-oh,_ she thought, completely awake now.

"What are you still doing in bed? You are thirty minutes late."

She sat up. "B-But, Naru, I was having a dream..."

His shoulders eased up; his hawk eyes remained ticked off though. "And what was it about."

"I..." Mai chuckled uneasily. "Don't remember?"

Naru clenched the covers before tossing them back onto the foot of her bed. He ordered her to get dressed and be at the base within fifteen minutes. "If you aren't there by ten-fifteen. Don't bother coming." And he left with his shoulders more tense than before.

_God, I'm in for it today,_ she flopped back onto the bed.

Instead of laying around, waiting on him to come back tonight and curse her for an idiot - once again! - Mai decided to hop to it. Hurriedly, she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once done, she decided to apply a little concealer then powder. Her face looked more...refreshed? Next, she applied some eye-shadow then mascara, a little eyeliner on her top eyelid. She didn't bother with lipgloss but did with a pale-colored pink blush. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She really did look different. _Ah, well,_ not like Naru will notice. _But maybe someone will._

Next, she chose a simple blue-sleeved white baseball t-shirt from her suitcase. She slipped on her jeans and then her grey converse. There was no point in getting so dressed up and putting on more makeup than normal [for Mai] all at once. Then, everyone at base really would think she was trying to impress Naru, especially for being so late. Maybe, she'll slowly start to dress up more.

After coming through her short brown hair, she sprayed it with a light go of hairspray then jogged to base.

To her surprise, everyone except John was there. Masako's eyes traveled to see Mai had finally arrived. Her eyes stuck to her for a moment before rolling over to Lin, who was speaking with Naru quietly.

"About time you got here," Yasuhara laughed before blinking at her. "Hey...there's something different about you."

Mai ignored it and went to the file laying on the table beside the chair Naru had claimed as his own. She also was brave enough to sit in the very same chair. There were barely any clues in the file. All that was really in there were the notes that she took at the first meeting with the Kita parents.

"Here five minutes earlier than suppose to be. Too bad you couldn't do that when you were suppose to be here, originally," Masako stated.

Ignoring the doll look-a-like, the brunette continued to flip through the file. Eventually bored with it, Mai sat it back down gently.

Ayako raised her eyebrows in slight surprise Mai hadn't fired back at Masako, as she always did.

"Where's John at," Mai asked after noticing he was the only one missing besides Takigawa, who had ruffled her hair on his way out, she on her way in.

Yasu answered, "He was called away by the Vatican. Something about a special exorcism that only he can do. He left this early, early this morning."

"Oh..."

Naru turned to tell them their tasks for the start. "Ayako-san, you can do the temperatures " he handed her the clipboard of forms for each room. "Hara-san can go with Yasuhara-san to do a walk-through, search for any kind of possible entities or spirits." He turned to the late one. "Mai, you will go with Takigawa-san," he said as the monk returned. "You will help him finish setting up the cameras around the house. Try not to be late on your way back."

She didn't glare, she didn't argue. Instead, she carried the bag of mics while Bou-san gathered up the dolly with the cameras piled atop it. Ayako, again, raised her eyebrows. This time in more surprise than the last.

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the wait, you guys! I hope this will make up for it. I've got more coming, but I've got a new job (yayyy me ^-*), and it's just been taking up my time a little bit. This one isn't exactly finished, so I'm writing as I post it. Unfortunately, I didn't have much written like I did _Longshot_, so that story's actually faster and easier to post. I promise to put in more effort with this story, however, because it's probably my favorite. Hope you enjoyed this, I know it ain't much, but there is definitely much more to come!**

**And a big thanks to WhisperToTheWolves for being such a huge help with the Doc Manager info haha xD**


End file.
